The Call
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. The final part of The Truth About The Letter series. Kim's calling Tommy about a letter she got. Kim/Tommy


Okay, so here is the final one shot of _The Truth Behind The Series._

This story may be seen as slight AU, but I think it's the one that might be more cannon.

* * *

**The Call**

Why wasn't he answering? Kimberly Hart looked down at the letter in her hands. She didn't want to believe what she had just read. There was no way Tommy would have wrote it. He wouldn't. Not after everything they had gone through.

She held the phone to ear, waiting. Something was off about the letter, but she couldn't place it. Glancing, at it she would have smiled, if not for the fact she was still worried. Who ever had written the letter wasn't Tommy. It was too nicely written to have been written by him. She had gotten better written letters from her younger cousin.

"Hello?"

Kim sighed into the phone. "Tommy, something's going on."

She could hear him move something. "Kim, why are you calling?"

"Huh? Tommy, someone sent me a letter and made it look like it's from you saying you've moved on." She tired to hold back the tears.

"WHAT? I got a letter from you saying you've moved on."

The tears began to fall. "I haven't written anything. I just noticed that you hadn't written the one I have. Who ever did doesn't know how you write. I could actually read it the first time I read it."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah. I'm working on that." Silence filled the line. "So you didn't find a new guy?"

Kim frowned. "Why would I need a new guys, when I have the best guy in the world?" Kim smiled.

"I'm an idiot for believing it."

Kim wished she could see him. "You aren't an idiot. Do have it?"

"I er threw it away. Sorry, I was working out and Adam started reading it. I finished it, but it just now hit me that it didn't look like your handwriting."

"We need to find out who wrote the letters." Kim sat the letter down on the table beside the phone.

"I have a feeling it's your mom. I mean my parents are fine with us."

Sighing, Kim put her back to the table. "I hate to say it, but I think it was her, too."

"I mean all she had to do was get one of her friends back here in Angel Grove to send the letter you got to look like I sent it."

"I know, but that doesn't explain the letter you got."

"Well, you did say that the Coaches weren't happy with how you were doing. Maybe they think that you would do better if you weren't missing me."

"Ha, they so don't understand us."

She knew he was smiling, even if she couldn't see him. "No one really does. Not even the others."

"So we're still good?" She raised her other hand to the phone.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Beautiful. I've faced Zedd. I'm not worried about some coaches or your mom. Hell, Zedd's scarier."

Kim smiled. "You say that, but we both know you want her to like you."

"Hey, your dad and brother like me. I'll take that as a win. So when can you come home for a visit?"

Kim sighed. "I don't know. I'm working on it. Although, it might not be just for a visit."

"It's that bad?"

"I'm actually beginning to hate gymnastics, Tommy."

"Then you really need to come home. I hate to say it, but you need to wait a bit."

"Don't worry. I'm saving for a ticket back home. Once I'm eighteen, I'm coming home."

"Good. Call me so I can pick you up."

"You'll be the first person I call. Then my dad." Kim shook her head smiling.

She heard a door open and three male voices through the phone. "I better tell the guys what's going on. "

"Tell them I said hi."

"I will. Love you, Beautiful."

"I know." Kim placed the phone back into the receiver. Thank goodness, she had been able to get to him. But who had written the letters? Who would try to destroy something that only a few understood? Picking up the letter, Kim headed back to her room. It really didn't matter. They had failed. That's all that matter.

* * *

So ends the last idea I had about the letter. Now I couldn't decide on who wrote the letter. So that's up to you to decide. This may be the end of this series, but that doesn't mean I won't write more one-shots.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news and updates.


End file.
